Return Of Freedom
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin fled Coruscant with Padme after he discovered Palpatine's true identity... Nineteen years later, Obi-wan is shocked when Anakin, Padme turn up at the Rebellion with their children who have both been trained as Jedi, and an elite military force. With the Skywalkers fighting on the Rebellion's side, freedom could be that much closer.


_**RETURN OF FREEDOM.**_

_**Anakin fled Coruscant with Padme after he discovered Palpatine's true identity... Nineteen years later, Obi-wan is shocked when Anakin, Padme turn up at the Rebellion with their children who have both been trained as Jedi, and an elite military force. With the Skywalkers fighting on the Rebellion's side, freedom could be that much closer. **_

_**CHARACTER PROFILES.**_

Name: Princess Lorena Organa  
Age:16  
Hair Color: Dark brown.  
Eye Color: Blue-Grey  
Personality: Determined, Optimistic, kind, generous, loyal, honest.

Name: Prince Quentin Organa.  
Age: 17.5  
Hair Color: Black.  
Eye Color: Grey  
Personality: Strong willed, loyal, honourable, intelligent.

Name: Ambar Kenobi  
Age: 15.  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Hair Color: Light brown.  
Personality: Stubborn, strong willed, Perceptive , determined, wise.

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Master Windu , Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin were preparing to board a jedi Gunship to the Chancellor's office, when Anakin entered the hangar. "Master Windu, I must talk to you."

Pausing, Master Windu faced Aankin. "What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry." The jedi Master told him, "We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power." Anakin took a deep breath, "I've just learned a terrible truth... I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.

"A Sith Lord?"

Nodding, Anakin responded, "Yes. The one we have been looking for." Windu looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"How do you know this?" Shrugging, Anakin shook his head.

"He knows the ways of the Force." Anakin replied, "He has been trained to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?" Windu asked worriedly. Without hesitation, Anakin responded.

"Absolutely."

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." Looking at Master Windu, Anakin shook his head..

"We can't confront him," he told Master Windu, "not without proof. The Senate would label the Jedi as traitors."

"If we wait, we may not get another opportunity like this." Shrugging, Anakin sighed.

"Without proof of the Chancellor's wrong doing, we would be dooming the entire Jedi order."

Frowning, Mace shook his head. "Then we need to evacuate the Temple."

"Now?" Kit asked in shock.

"If we delay, we may not be able to get everyone out."

"I'm afraid I won't be going with youMasters..." This drew their eyes to Anakin in question. "I know it is against the Jedi code, but ... Padme and I are married... we have been since Geonosis. Currently we are expecting a child, which means I need to make sure they are both safe." Anakin kept his eyes lowered... unable to look the masters directly in the eyes. "If you want to expel me from the order, that's fine... but right now, we have many lives depending on how we respond within the next hour or so."

Kit thought over for a few seconds. "We'll have to alert the Jedi on the battlefield somehow."

"I can put out a message when Padme and I are leaving," Anakin said, still not looking at the other Jedi.

"You mean to go through with your plan then?"

Looking up at Master Windu, Anakin nodded, "Padme is my wife, the father of my child," He said firmly, "I have to ensure their safety."

"Why not leave with us?" Kit asked, frowning in confusion.

"Palpatine may still want me to join him," Anakin answered, "If we stayed with you, I would be putting every jedi in danger." It was better this way, it would be easier to hide when it was just him and Padme, and their baby.

As he turned, striding to his airspeeder, Master Windu called after him. "May the Force be with you, Anakin."

xxx

Padme looked up as Anakin entered at a run, "Ani? what's going on?"

"We have to leave, now." Anakin told her, taking her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Leave-?" Padme paused, jerking Anakin to a stop. "What is going on Anakin?"

"Palpatine is a Sith Lord," Anakin told her bluntly, "the Jedi are evacuating, we need to leave, now, before Palpatine realizes what we're doing."

"We can't just leave, we have to stop him-!"

"We can't Padme, not without proof." Anakin said desperately, "and the only proof is my word the he is a Sith Lord." it would never be enough, "we need to leave Padme, we'll go into hiding, raise our baby..." His heart clenched at how torn Padme was, placing his hands on her shoulders, he took a deep breath. "...When we're ready, when our baby is ready, we will return." They weren't abandoning the Republic, the were leaving so that they could live to fight another day.

"We have to warn the Senate."

"Without proof, they would never believe us." Anakin shook his head, tightening his hold on her shoulders. "Padme, _we need to leave_."

"Not without warning my friends," Padme looked at Anakin pleadin_gly, "Som_eone needs to know."

Groaning, Anakin closed his eyes. "Alright, but we need to hurry."

x

Bail Organa and Mon Mothma stared at them in horror, "you can't be serious." Bail looked from Padme to Anakin, "it isn't possible."

"I know its hard to believe,' Anakin told the Senator, 'but it is true, I promise you."

"You need to keep this to yourselves,' Padme told them, "tell only the people you trust."

"Do you really need to leave?"

Looking to Mon Mothma, Anakin nodded, "its my guess, that by morning, the jedi will be 'traitors'." he clenched his hands into tight fists, "Palpatine will have any and all jedi hunted down and killed.'

xx

"Now we really need to leave," Anakin told Padme as they left the Senate building.

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know," he hadn't thought that far padme's hand, he smiled tightly. "We'll be alright-"

He barely pulled Padme back in time as the clone trooper battalion marched towards them. His eyes wide, Anakin froze as the realization struck him, they were heading to the Temple... He was slower to come to the second realization, that he knew the clones. As he stepped back out into view, he raised his hands.

"Rex, you need to listen to me." It was almost comical, the entire 501st clone battalion halted at once. Every trooper had their blaster pointed at him. Focusing on Rex, Anakin took a slow step forward, "You're being lied to Rex." He told the Captain, "The jedi aren't traitors, Palpatine is."

Tightening his grip on his blaster, Rex shook his head. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because you know me Rex," Anakin lowered his hands to his sides, "How many times have we fought together? How many times have I risked my life to save yours?" His gaze went to the other clone troopers, "I'm going to tell you the truth now..." he told them, silently begging them to believe him. "... Palpatine is a Sith Lord, he's using you to destroy the jedi..."

Glancing back towards the Temple, Anakin shook his head. "If you follow this order, you won't be killing 'traitors', you'll be killing innocent people who have risked their lives to save the Republic and children, who have done no wrong." He saw the indecision in their eyes, looking back at Rex, Anakin took another deep breath deep breath. "This is the part where you need make a choice," he said, shrugging. "You can blindly follow an order that you know is wrong and destroy the only hope we have of defeating palpatine..." His eyes locked onto Rex's, "or you can join us, and help defend the Galaxy and the Republic."

Rex glanced back at the other clones, his eyebrows raised questioningly. All of them nodded in unison, their blasters lowering.

Turning back to Anakin, Rex smiled, "what's the plan, General."

Padme smiled as she stepped into view, looking at the battalion of clones, she glanced at Anakin. "If they're coming with us, we're going to need a bigger ship."

Anakin grinned, his eyes gleaming "We'll take the Resolute." As he spoke, the beginnings of a plan began to form, he would fight and defend the Galaxy, and in time, others would join his cause.


End file.
